User blog:TearsOfGold451/A User Using Story
AN: Yes, I will come up with a better title soon. So, this chapter only includes three of us (Rachel, I and Jambie, in that order), but I will write the next chapter soon and include more people :) ' '-''' '''Rachel - I was three years old when I started singing. I was seven years old when I stopped. I never usually let people get to me, at least if I didn't like them. But this girl really did hurt me. We had to go to the front of the class and tell everyone else about a special talent we had. I decided to sing the French national anthem. My family had always told me I was a good singer, and so did all my friends. Since I spoke French fluently, I decided to show everyone this with the anthem. One girl laughed and told me I was joke, and that was all it took for me to stop. I did. I hadn't sung since then, not even in the shower. In assemblies, I would always mime the hymns. I never joined any choirs. I never even got too emotionally attached to a song, in case I were to start mumbling the lyrics. It was a fear that stuck with me, even when when I was living in England, a whole ocean away from where the girl lived, even when the event had occured eight years previous. And I had a fear that I would never get rid of it. * Bailey - Snow rained down on Cologne, blanketing the city in a thick layer of white. Despite the coldness of the flakes, dozens of people still lumbered happily around the Christmas Market, gazing up in beauty at the large Christmas tree before them, marvelling at the sight of the tower of the Cathedral spiralling up into the cloudy night sky. Christmas was fast upon the Germans, and nothing could dampen their merry spirits. In the window of an apartment that was roughly situated halfway between the main town and the Youth Hostel, a boy sat in his window, smiling at the sight of the white, gentle rain. His window was frosty from the sharp coldness of the outside air, but the heater opposite the window ensured that the room was not so bitingly chilly that it was uninhabitable. This was the boy's favourite time of night, the time when the world was magical and it was a "Stille Nacht". Christmas time was one the boy treasured and valued, for it did not exist in its perfection in Dunedin like it did in Cologne. He absolutely loved New Zealand and the beautiful sceneries it had to offer, but Christmas was in the Summer and didn't provide the same feeling as it did it Europe. He had only ever spent one Christmas in New Zealand, but he didn't want to do it again. He looked down as his phone beeped and vibrated in his hands. * - Jambie (Oyuky) I held the phone to my lips, the cold cover giving me a nice feeling. Rain piddled outside my window, so heavily that it blocked out all sound of the TV blaring on my wall across from my bed. I hadn't really been watching it, though, since it was an American show and the German dubbing was absolutely awful. I looked down at my phone again. ''Hey, wir sind in Deutschland! :) Schade, dass du in Köln bist. Vielleicht treffen wir uns in Hamburg? haha :) Wann fährst du nach Neuseeland zurück? '' Even if it was roughly half way between us, Hamburg was still a pretty far place for both of us to travel too. See, I would often be in the same country as Bailey. We were both half German, half Kiwi. I spent half of the year in New Zealand and half of the year in Germany, whilst he spent all holidays in German and all the school time in New Zealand. His mum was German and his dad a Kiwi, but both of his parents lived in Germany and that's where he was born. My mum's a New Zealander and my dad's German, but they divorced a few years ago and now I flit back and forth. Despite our similarites, I had still never met Bailey. He went to school in Dunedin, which is in the very south of the South Island of New Zealand, whilst I lived in Napier, in the North Island. Whenever I went to Germany, I stayed in Berlin, but he stayed with his grandparents in Cologne if he was in the country. We met online, via Tumblr, two years previous. It was snowing in Cologne. One of my friends went to visit her aunt for the season and took a picture and put it online. It looked so beautiful. I've never been there. I wished I could go. Then, my phone buzzed and I looked down. Category:Blog posts